


A Magical Night

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Depiction of Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Old Fic, Short, not super graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Magical Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline kept punching the invisible wall, as if it would magically disappear with a good beating.

“Looks like we’re going to be stuck here for a while.” Kol said twirling his bat. Looking at the frustrated girl with bloody fists, he added, “Darling, just stop destroying your pretty hands, it’s not gonna help.”

Groaning she turned to Kol, pointing at him, “Don’t you even dare speak! This is all your fault.”

“Pointing fingers are we now? What did _I_ even do? You’re the one that insulted the witch.”

Combing her hair, blood staining her blond curls, she countered, “Are you kidding me? You killed a bunch of her friends, and you think me insulting her was the trigger?”

“Well...it’s much more fun blaming you when you’re being your neurotic self, than taking all the blame myself. Although you should be thanking me for still having your pretty head attached to your pretty neck. After all, I was the one that thought of momentarily turning you into an Original before our little adventure - if not, you’d be dead and I’d be bored to death stuck here by myself.”

“Oh my God, can you even hear yourself? Geez, you speak more than Klaus. Also I wouldn’t need your _stupid_ spell, if you hadn’t started _stupidly_ killing witches. At least if you’re going on a massacre, kill all the damn witches why don’t ya?” she ranted, angry at the self conceited asshole she had considered a friend for decades now.

Kol randomly started laughing, only infuriating her further, “Did I say something funny?”

“Not at all, I was just remembering how you slapped that witch. _Her face_ , she was so bloody offended, it was hilarious.” he kept laughing, the image clear in his head.

“Well, I’m still amazed at how far you made that guy’s head fly when you hit him with the bat. I truly think it was some kind of record.” Caroline sounded amazed and a little proud.

“I live to please.” he bowed jokingly.

“You live to kill.”

“Semantics. Besides we came to find the source of the threat and we did; our job is done.”

“One of them ran away, and you started killing them before we could even talk to them properly.” she reiterated.

“After the slap, she wasn’t going to behave, so what else should I have done? Let them hurt you?”

“ _Oh_ …” Caroline was surprised, Kol never really showed worry towards anyone.

“My brother would kill me! I mean, you hurt your hands and I’m pretty sure he’ll take that out on me. You know he’s a maniac.”

“Oh. Of course.” she rolled her eyes, Caroline shouldn’t expect much from him.

“Come on darling, I’m just playing, you’re my partner in crime; I wouldn’t let anyone lay their hands on you. Besides I’m not scared of Klaus.”

“ _Maybe you should._ ” Klaus said, dragging a witch behind him, “You can’t even do your job right. Are you alright?”

“Yes, dear brother, I happen to be fine and dandy. And don’t blame Caroline too much, she’s not as experienced as we are.”

“Funny Kol.” she drawled.

“I know.” he smiled.

Sighing Klaus snapped the witch’s head and the barrier came down, “Come on Caroline, let’s go home.” he said, extending his hand for her to take.

Picking up Caroline like a princess, Kol declaimed and vamped off into the street, “Sorry Nik, Caroline is all mine for the night. We haven’t had all our fun yet.” 

“He’s going to kill you Kol.”

“If he does, I won’t stay dead for long. Aren’t you my hero baby?”

“Ugh, you’re the worst.” smiling she sighed, “Fine, put me down already. I’ll keep you company.”

“ _That’s my girl._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
